


Rista Green Romance or Nomance

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Molly and Roy have always been close but is that about to change?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Rista Green Romance or Nomance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that I had  
also posted on wattpad under the name @chloeLouiseYork  
Enjoy

Molly Greenway has always loved living in Rista Green. The trees surrounding her small log cottage provide her with the sounds of birds which she finds relaxing. It’s a place where she feels happy and calm. Molly is a caring and creative individual who spends her free time painting the nature surrounding her little home. She has sky blue coloured hair with brown eyes and is of average height. Her friends would describe her as helpful as she once helped a baby bird to recover from being injured.

It was an ordinary day when Molly looked out of her window and saw him. Him being Roy Satker one of Molly’s closest friends. Roy lives in a cabin close by and enjoys reading and photography, he is very excitable, but he is also always there when Molly needs him. He is a tall individual with auburn hair and blue eyes.

Confused on why Roy is walking towards her cottage Molly went to greet him with a hug as she normally would before asking what he is doing there. He turned his head away and told her that he was there because he is in love with her and he thought that she deserves to know even if she doesn’t feel the same. Feeling bad for him Molly gave Roy another hug and then told him that they can’t be together as she has feelings for someone else. Knowing that this would have been her answer Roy gave her a small smile and told her that he will try to move on and that he doesn’t want to lose her friendship as a result of this. Molly nodded and turned to grab her sketchbook that she keeps buy the door and dragged him along through the trees on their normal walk they do so that her could take pictures of nature while she drew the area around them. Even though she felt bad they were both happy with how that went.

  
**3 Months later**  
Molly was sat outside in her swinging chair when she saw Roy walking towards her cottage with a woman and man. The man who she recognized as Alfie pulled her into a hug when he got to her before pecking her lips, she turned to greet Roy and the women who she realized is Flora Roy’s girlfriend. Both her and Roy shared a small smile knowing that even though they couldn’t be together they were still close after that day and were with people who made them happy.


End file.
